


Cold Coffee

by aphchina



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, kanae realizes shuu is really hot, meanwhile shuu is tired and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchina/pseuds/aphchina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae is thirteen when he first realizes Shuu is definitely not his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing has brought back the fanfiction-writing-self i left behind in like 7th grade when 'lemons' were still a thing

Kanae was thirteen when he first realized Shuu is definitely not his brother.

Master Shuu was sleeping in unusually late, but with all his talk of running the ghoul restuarant, it was a bit expected. Kanae had let himself in, carrying a cup of hot coffee to help wake his Master up.

He didn't really make it more than five steps into the room.

Shuu was lying with one leg hanging off the side of the bed, completely sprawled out, brow furrowed even in sleep. His silk pajama top had ridden up, exposing his entire stomach.

But that's not all.

His master's hair, usually so perfectly combed and styled, was a complete wreck. His bangs were down, brushing over his closed eyes, the rest a mussed mess. In a candid, impromptu way, Shuu was beautiful, like he could get signed to be a pajama model this very second.

Kanae's heart had probably stopped, and he fiddled around, cursing under his breath and averting his eyes, because he felt like an intruder and this might as well be the most awkward situation ever if his master was to wake up.

But Shuu's stomach was practically begging to be stared at, and when Kanae's eyes fell on it again, he couldn't bring himself to look away. It was definitely more firm than his own, and Kanae couldn't help but wonder what touching it is like. For the first time, he felt an inexplicable urge to feel his Master's chest.

Sadly, Kanae hadn't had formal schooling since his time living in Germany, so he wasn't really exposed to the great sex-ed public school gives you. He honestly didn't know why his pants were getting tight or what he was still doing in the damn room.

He did know, however, that Shuu definitely didn't feel like the big brother he had thought he was.

Sunlight was peeking through the window blinds, and after what felt like a trillion years after Kanae first walked into the room, Shuu opened his eyes and squinted at the boy that stood in front of him.

"Kanae?"

Startled, Kanae practically dropped the mug in his hands, but somehow managed to place it on the table beside Shuu's bed, stutter out a rushed "Here's some coffee to help you wake up Shuu-sama!" and rush out of the door as fast as possible.

While Kanae ran off to sort out exactly what kind of feelings he had for his master, Shuu pulled himself up, left wondering what time it was and why exactly Kanae had brought him cold coffee.


End file.
